Glitter Glue
by Razzaroo
Summary: "Heidi never thought there'd come a day where she hated glitter so much." Prussia's pranks tend to be more annoying than they are funny and the clean up more painful than it has any right to be. [Switzerland/Lithuania, Nyotalia]


**A/N. In celebration of Lithuania finally getting a canon Nyotalia design, I have written Switzerland/Lithuania femslash. Indulge my need for crack pairings and lady love :)**

* * *

><p>"I will shoot the next person who laughs," Heidi growls, standing up and tucking her books under her arm, "I swear it."<p>

Elisabeth is lucky that none of her little prank has ruined the pages; if that had been the case, blood would have been spilt by now, despite what Johann would have said. Heidi had spent too long on these reports to have them ruined because of Elisabeth tipping feathers and glitter glue in Heidi's hair as part of a joke.

Elisabeth snickers behind her hand, "C'mon, Schweiz, it's not that bad. You're all braided up, you're not that sticky. 'Sides, it's not my fault; that's meant to be _Austria's _seat."

"I don't care," Heidi spits.

"For once, I agree," Anneliese says, frowning and plucking feathers from her dark curls, "Aren't you a little old for this?"

"Never too old for fun," Elisabeth retorts, lowering her hands, showing her curling grin.

Heidi huffs and turns on her heel, her braid swinging, and marches out of the hall, leaving a trail of glittering drops behind her on the carpet as she went. She can feel globs of glitter glue drying down her neck, sticking to her skin.

"Aw, Schweiz, come on!" Elisabeth shouts behind her, "It's just a bit of fun!"

She doesn't stick around to hear Anneliese's retort. Instead, she carries on along the hallway, irritated and short tempered, ignoring everyone looking at her. She's intent on returning to her hotel room for a little alone time for the rest of the day. Her reports can wait.

She never thought there'd come a day where she hated glitter so much.

* * *

><p>Her shirt and jacket are crusted with chunks of glitter, covered in silver across the shoulders and upper back, the colour of her shirt collar indiscernible. She'd gotten changed into her pyjamas after her shower, laying her clothes out on the bed for inspection after she'd removed the mess from her hair. Her damp hair drips over her jacket, soaking into the glitter; she rubs at it and it comes off on her thumb.<p>

"God, I hope that comes out," she mutters. She doesn't exactly what to jump into buying a new jacket when this one is perfectly serviceable, "And doesn't ruin the rest of my clothes in the wash."

She grabs up her hairbrush and sits down in front of the mirror, switching on the lights above it to illuminate the room. Her hair is tangled after the shower, hanging well past her waist in a tumble of knots. She slings it over her shoulder so that it lies heavily down her chest and starts to run the brush through it, huffing as it catches on knots.

A knock on the door distracts her from battling with one particularly vicious knot and she stands up to answer the door, still holding the brush stuck on the knot.

"Having some trouble?" Ieva asks when she opens the door, nodding towards the brush. Her own hair is in a tidy side braid, draped over one shoulder.

"I've not had a good day," Heidi says, stepping aside to invite Ieva in.

Ieva smiles sympathetically, "I heard. In Prussia's defence, it was America's idea too."

"She's old enough to know better."

Ieva shuts the door behind her and works the hairbrush out of the knot, "Probably. Still, it's not one of the _worst _things she could have done."

Heidi just grunts in response. Ieva sets the brush down on the bedspread and roots around in Heidi's overnight bag, looking for the detangler that she carries in case of emergency.

"You shouldn't yank on it you know," Ieva says, spritzing detangler over Heidi's damp hair, "Because then you'll get split ends and you'll have to spend more on getting them all trimmed up."

She gently works the brush through Heidi's hair, smoothing out the knots slowly and carefully. Heidi closes her eyes and her head nods slightly. Ieva's hands are rough and calloused from handling weapons and farm tools in throughout her long life and, despite how slow and gentle she is, sometimes they snaggle in Heidi's hair.

"I'm thinking of cutting it all off," she says quietly, "Keeping it short."

"You'd look like a boy, don't you think?"

"So?"

Ieva doesn't reply and the knots, slowly but surely, start to loosen and unravel under her fingers. The tugging lessens and the brush starts to move more easily; it starts to feel like less of an ordeal and more meditative.

"It looks so much better brushed out," Ieva says, teasing out the last knot and gathering Heidi's hair over her shoulders, "Do you want it left loose or put up?"

"I can do it," Heidi says, "You don't have to."

Ieva waves a hand, "It's fine. It's easier to have it even if someone else does it."

"No one will see it."

"I will."

"Leave it," Heidi says, standing up and pulling her hair from Ieva's hands, "It needs to dry anyway."

She looks to where her clothes are lay out on the bed, still festooned in glitter, and she grimaces. It somehow looks worse now that Ieva's here, her own clothes tidy and completely glitter free, if a little worn at the elbows. Ieva follows her gaze and the sympathetic smile returns.

"A scrub will get that out," Heidi says, "But if I can't get it all off, Prussia will foot the bill."

"It will come out," Ieva says, "She's not mean spirited so she wouldn't use anything that can't come out."

She turns back to Heidi and runs her fingers through her newly brushed hair, her eyes soft. Heidi averts her eyes, feeling a slight brush creep into her cheeks; she's never been good with affection. She can feel fingers twisting a lock of her hair.

"Don't cut it off," Ieva says. Heidi looks up again and Ieva leans in to snatch a quick kiss, "Not all of it."

Heidi allows a small smile, feeling her entire face soften, "I won't, not all of it. It would cost too much anyway."

Ieva laughed and Heidi feels the warmth shift from her cheeks to settle in her stomach.

She can forgive Elisabeth for the glitter glue.


End file.
